<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immaculate Dream Made Breath and Skin by DistractedDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265816">Immaculate Dream Made Breath and Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream'>DistractedDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regalia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Body Piercer Ignis, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Facials, First Time, Group Sex, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Oral Sex, Past Ignis/Gladio/Prompto, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoo Artist Gladio, Tattoos, happy birthday iggy, mild exhibitionism, regalia au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iggy! Iggyyyyyy…”<br/>“Yes, Prompto?”<br/>“What do you want for your birthday?”<br/>“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps for the four of us to spend some time together?”<br/>“Uuuuuugh. We do that all the time! C’mon, Igster. I wanna make your birthday special. What do you <i>really</i> want?”</p><p>Ignis gets a very special treat for his birthday, thanks to Gladio and Prompto - and Prompto's boyfriend, Noct.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regalia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Immaculate Dream Made Breath and Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe this is done and I'm finally posting it for Iggy's birthday. I started writing this in 2019!</p><p>This is set within my Regalia series, but you don't need to read the first one to understand this one necessarily. Gladio and Ignis have been together long-term and occasionally had threesomes with Prompto in the past. Then, Prompto starts dating Noct. You can read Ignis' and Gladio's reactions to meeting Noct in Part 1 of the series. Fast forward after Part 1 and here we are.</p><p>You know there has to be a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4fiNsE7sngE9Tp1Ohkf6z2?si=JFQZHqxpSRqDU5cuKJ4WVg">playlist</a>, especially since the title is from Duran Duran's "Come Undone".</p><p>Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar">SerenityXStar</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/FrankandNats">FrankandNats</a> for beta reading!</p><p>Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on <a href="https://twitter.com/distractedream">Twitter</a> at Distractedream and <a href="https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, <a href="https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/">Instagram</a>, and <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q">Spotify</a> at DistractedDream. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Iggy! Iggyyyyyy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Prompto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want for your birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps for the four of us to spend some time together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uuuuuugh. We do that all the time! C’mon, Igster. I wanna make your birthday special. What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"This is really what Specs wanted to do for his birthday?" Noct didn't hide his incredulous tone as he angled over Prompto so both he and Gladio could hear him over the DJ. "Wouldn't think he'd be a club kinda guy."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio snorted good-naturedly as he lifted his beer bottle. "Pro tip. Don't make too many assumptions about Iggy. 'Cause they'll all be wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Igster's not gonna ask to do something if he doesn't wanna do it." Prompto leaned into his boyfriend. He'd gotten the evening off for Ignis' birthday and Gladio and Ignis closed the Regalia for the night. Wedged between Noct and Gladio in the club’s VIP lounge, Prompto sent up a blessing for Ignis and his birthday ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto stretched out his legs, combat boots bumping against the low table in front of them. Ignis had specifically asked him to wear his black fishnet stockings, denim cut-offs, and a black leather collar; one that always made Ignis’ eyes light up when he wore it. It was Prompto's decision to top it off by adding a tank top with "Cam Boy" across the chest and a flannel shirt tied low around his hips. His sleeve was on full display, Gladio’s artwork extending down his right arm almost as far as Gladio’s own tattoos. Prompto toyed with his earlobe, still getting used to the larger gauge Ignis had graduated him to the week before. He had badgered Ignis during that appointment on what Ignis wanted to do for his special day. Prompto felt like he looked good, self-confidence soaring at the appreciative looks both Gladio and Noct had given him when they arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio was decked in leather which Prompto had seen so many times before but never failed to drool over, not with the way the white tee he wore with it clung to his abs and stretched tight over his pecs and shoulders. His nipple piercings were tantalizing bumps under the fabric and Prompto had already found a few excuses to brush a hand over them. As for his boyfriend, Noct's dark jeans were more tears than denim and there was an especially tempting hole high up on his thigh that Prompto wanted to dig his finger into. Neither Noct nor Gladio looked like they'd especially tried to look good and that made them all the more attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now if Ignis would just get here, they could officially start the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto shamelessly watched Gladio's ass as he got up to get them another round. "Hey," Prompto said, dropping his head onto Noct's shoulder. "Sure you're okay with, ya know..." His words trailed off, unsure how to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you end up making out with them?" Noct smirked as he finished his drink. "Well, I figured Ignis is a given since it's his birthday and all. But yeah." He shrugged. "You're with me. Sucking face or other things with them isn't gonna change that, right?" Prompto’s face heated at the mention of ‘other things’ but he nodded. "Besides," Noct offered, his eyes flicking to Gladio's crotch as he came back with their drinks. "You said they're open to me joining in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah." Prompto confirmed, sitting up as he took his drink from Gladio. They'd had the conversation beforehand when Prompto had first mentioned Ignis’ birthday wish. They actually had talked about it several times before that. Noct had never objected to Prompto continuing his prior physical relationship with Ignis and Gladio, but Prompto always hesitated, feeling odd to participate now that he was dating Noct. If Noct was joining them though... "Yeah, Igster was real interested in it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interested in what?" Gladio asked as he joined them on the settee again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto never had a chance to answer. At that moment, the security guard stepped aside to reveal Ignis standing at the base of the lounge stairs. Prompto was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open as he watched Ignis walk up the stairs with a sway to his hips. His latex-clad hips. A pile of belts emphasized his narrow waist and hips, a purple silk shirt unbuttoned low on his chest, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. And gloves. Prompto almost whimpered when he saw the gloves, black and silver leather covering Ignis' long fingers, the hilts of the daggers inked into his inner wrist peeking over the edge of his glove. From his upswept hair to his stiletto heels - which did in fact make Prompto whimper - it was a lot of look, but Ignis, with his perfect posture and confidence, easily pulled it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ignis stood before them, his hip cocked, Prompto didn't need to turn his head to know Gladio and Noct were staring at the birthday boy just as hungrily as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gentlemen," Ignis purred. "It's my birthday and I don't seem to have a drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never had Prompto seen Gladio or Noct move so fast, racing for the bar. Prompto, though, couldn't move, pinned by Ignis' eyes as he sat next to him. Prompto looked Ignis up and down several times without a word. Somewhere along the way, possibly a third pass at the tantalizing peek of Ignis’ clavicle from under the open collar, Prompto found his tongue. "Holy shit, dude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe the proper greeting would have been 'happy birthday'," Ignis teased, brushing his bare thumb over the leather choker around Prompto's throat. "However, I would also settle for a kiss." He hooked a finger into the choker, tugging Prompto closer. "May I?" he asked. Prompto nodded, pupils blown wide, licking his lips in preparation. Ignis' mouth brushed over his, feather-light at first, until Prompto made a small, wanting noise, head tipping back as Ignis took control of the kiss, his tongue slipping between Prompto's lips, growling low as Prompto sucked on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis' personal anti-PDA rules didn't apply in the darkened club. Prompto knew that; it wasn't their first time going out. It had, however, been awhile since he'd been with Iggy or Gladio and now, subjected to Ignis' focused attentions, he was quickly melting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The settee shifted on either side of them as Gladio and Noct returned. Ignis nipped Prompto's lower lip as he drew away, leaving Prompto breathing heavily. "Thank you, love." Ignis turned to kiss Gladio primly on the cheek before picking up his drink. "Have I missed much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only a couple rounds," Gladio said as he stretched back, his arm over the back of the seat behind Ignis. He jerked his chin toward Ignis' legs, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Did it take you awhile to get those on? Coulda stayed to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And ruin the surprise? Miss the looks on your faces when I arrived? Hardly." Ignis patted Gladio's knee, turning to Prompto and Noct, both of whom were still recovering from that kiss, Prompto from experiencing, Noct from watching. "Hello, Noct. Thank you for joining us tonight and providing the arrangements. That was very kind of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto watched in awe as Noct's face went pink at Ignis' eyes roaming up his body. "No big deal," he replied, trying to play it cool. "It's your birthday. So, like, happy birthday." He held out his glass, nodding as Ignis gently tapped his cocktail against Noct's. Noct stared as Ignis sipped his drink and Prompto could practically hear the gears turning in his head. Noct took a drink, eyes bouncing to Prompto who nodded perhaps a bit too enthusiastically and sank deeper against the seat. "Everyone else got a kiss,” Noct pointed out. “Don't I get one too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis went still, eyeing Noct to judge if he was serious. Gladio fought back a grin and picked up his beer, he and Prompto waiting quietly to see how things would play out. Ignis set his drink on the table, leaning over Prompto to reach Noct. "I would like to, if you'd allow me." Noct nodded, bracing a hand on Prompto's leg as Ignis closed the space between them, their mouths coming together in a soft kiss over Prompto's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've died. I've died and this is heaven," Prompto moaned into his drink, never looking away from the sight over him, not even when Gladio nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you know how I feel  seein’ you and Iggy kiss." Noct seemed somewhat dazed as Ignis sat back and Prompto pulled Noct into his arms. "Now that you've wrecked the kid," Gladio smirked against the rim of his bottle. "Wanna go dance, babe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis unfolded from the seat, three sets of eyes locked on his movements, offering his hand to Gladio. Prompto and Noct leaned over to see around Gladio as Ignis led him down to the dance floor. Noct collapsed back onto the settee as they disappeared into the crowd. "Fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's Iggy for you. Sex on legs." Prompto shifted to lay his legs over Noct's lap, watching as Noct took a long drink, finishing his cocktail off. "You doin' okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You coulda warned me," Noct grumbled. Not that he was really complaining, not when it was hopefully going to end with him getting a piece of Ignis. He was going to need another round of liquid courage. They could just make out Gladio and Ignis in the crowd, glimpses of their bodies pressed together. Ignis was obviously the better dancer whereas Gladio made clear Ignis was off-limits, both with his bulk and the possessive hands spread over Ignis' hips. Noct swallowed hard, rolling his eyes as Prompto giggled at him. "Bet you weren't any better your first time with them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope," he answered, popping the word with his lips. "Pretty sure I looked like I had a sunburn from blushing so much. Worth it though." He leaned closer, nibbling at Noct's neck. "They're gonna take such good care of us. You'll see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prommmm..." Noct moaned, eyes on Ignis as he and Gladio separated, Ignis headed for the bar while Gladio returned to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto nipped lightly at Noct’s skin and shifted his legs away. "Go get him, tiger." He made grabby hands at Gladio as Noct walked away, the sound of their laughter behind him barely audible over the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding Ignis at the bar was the easy part. Getting to him was another matter. Noct was scowling when Ignis turned and saw him, long gloved fingers reaching to pull him in, effectively cutting off several other interested parties. "Noct, there you are. Come do a shot with me." Ignis' hand slid around to Noct's lower back, moving to his arm when he felt Noct tense at the brief contact to his old scar. Ignis tipped his head down to be heard without shouting. "Apologies, but it seems some no longer understand the word no. Will you stay with me a moment?" Noct nodded and, in a moment of bravery or stupidity, he didn't care which it was, he hooked his arm low around Ignis' hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis gave him an approving grin, leaning forward to order their drinks. Noct wasn't paying any attention, his full focus on the feel of latex and the lines of Ignis' hips under his fingertips. He'd never considered himself kinky or even sexually adventurous, but if this is what it felt like to have a lover encased in the smooth slick fabric, well, he knew what he was getting Prompto for Valentine's. Noct refused to move his hand as Ignis held out the shot glass for him, using his free hand to take it, clinking it lightly against Ignis' before tossing it back. The liquid burned pleasantly as it went down, emboldening Noct further. Noct set the glass on the bar top, both hands now on Ignis’ hips to turn him toward him, lifting to his toes to reach Ignis’ ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dance with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct didn't dance. He swayed, at most, with Prom as they moved with the crowd, but he didn't dance. But to get his hands on Ignis and be pressed up against him? Noct wanted to dance. Ignis flashed him a smile and grabbed Noct's hand, leading him to the dance floor with a swish of his hips. Noct's eyes were glued to his ass, barely aware of the people who bumped into him. He didn't lift his gaze until Ignis stopped and pivoted, Noct's forward momentum sending him straight into Ignis. Gloved fingers curled around Noct's hips tentatively, only pressing harder when Noct nodded that that was okay. He didn't need to do much, letting Ignis lead their motions, their bodies melded together chest to hips, Ignis' thigh slipping between Noct's. His fingers curled into the silk fabric of Ignis’ shirt, groaning at the friction against his crotch. Ignis' dark chuckle against his ear had Noct's face burning hot, lifting his head as Ignis straightened, meeting his hungry gaze with one of his own. Noct's fingers slid up Ignis' chest, smoothing over his pecs and shoulders, letting Ignis’ hands roam over his waist and hips. When Ignis' hands strayed to Noct's ass, Noct let his head fall back, grinding against Ignis’ thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tempo changed, something slow and sultry. Ignis nosed along Noct's ear, whispering over the shell. "Shall we return to the others? Or perhaps..." Noct whined as Ignis pulled away, frowning as he was turned to face toward the VIP area. He could just barely see their table through the crowd, the unmistakable spike of Prompto's hair bouncing around. He couldn't see Gladio for a moment and then Prompto moved, revealing Gladio under him. He shivered as he could feel Ignis grin against his ear, arms wrapped low around Noct's stomach. Noct moaned, the hard line of Ignis' erection pressed into the curve of his ass, their boyfriends clearly not minding to have been left alone. "Perhaps another dance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct didn't wait, reaching back to grab Ignis’ hip, rubbing his backside against his crotch. He felt the rumble of Ignis’ approval against his back. Noct tilted his head, Ignis' lips burning paths up and down his neck. The scrape of teeth against his earlobe had him weak, grateful as Ignis' arms tightened around him to keep him upright. His jeans were so tight, it was getting painful; he had no idea how Ignis was managing - but he knew how he could relieve it, if Ignis wanted. Noct twisted in his arms, pulling Ignis down for a kiss that left them both breathless, Ignis’ pupils wide behind his glasses as Noct finally let him go. Noct inclined his head to where they'd left Gladio and Prompto. "Let's get the fuck outta here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took no time for them to round up the others, Prompto ordering car service while Gladio finished his beer with Ignis pressed into his side, Gladio's free hand cupping his ass. Prompto nudged Noct as they headed to the door, a mischievous grin on Prompto’s kiss-swollen lips. "You were gone a loooooooong time. And now you're both rushing us home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't see you complaining from your spot on the big guy's lap," Noct teased in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto shrugged, lacing his fingers with Noct's as they stepped into the cold air, both leaning into each other for warmth. "You're still okay with everything, yeah? No hard feelings if you change your mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct glanced over his shoulder at Ignis and Gladio behind them. Away from the anonymity of the dim club lights, Ignis had returned to his more reserved posture, though there was no mistaking that he and Gladio were together, not with the way they kept giving each other adoring looks. Noct looked them both over and decided they looked even better in the brighter street lights. "Yeah. More than okay." He glanced at Prompto and decided he looked better in the bright lights too. "You?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto hummed in affirmation, tugging Noct to the curb as a car pulled up. "Shotgun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leaving Noct with us, hunh?" Gladio slung his arm over Noct's shoulders and opened the car door for him and Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis’ fingers brushed along Noct's arm as he gestured for him to take the middle seat. "You lucky man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct knew he was blushing from all the flirting and he was fairly certain Ignis was staring at his ass while he climbed in the car. Gladio let himself in from the other side and once Ignis slid inside, Noct was trapped between them. Prompto gave him a thumbs up, laughing as Noct flipped him off in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, prince," Gladio said as he draped his arm over the back of the seat, adopting Prompto's nickname for Noct. "We don't bite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis dipped his head to Noct's ear, his hand deceptively casual on Noct's thigh. "Unless asked." Noct shivered at the snap of Ignis’ teeth by his ear. His head twitched toward Gladio, allowing Ignis access to his neck, featherlight kisses contrasting the offer of pain-tinged pleasure, while Gladio tugged him closer, letting Noct settle into the warmth radiated by the larger man. Prompto chatted pleasantly with their driver, keeping him distracted while Ignis' and Gladio's hands roamed over Noct's legs and chest, until Noct had to push them back, already flushed and panting. Ignis smirked and patted Noct's knee. "Alright then. We're almost home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct had barely collected himself when Prompto directed the driver to the alley behind the Regalia, stopping at the back door for the establishment. Prompto thanked their driver and bounced out of the car, right on Gladio's heels as Gladio unlocked the door. Noct slid across the seats to find Ignis' proffered hand waiting for him. Noct slipped his hand into Ignis', at a loss as the taller man drew him from the car and against his body. Distantly, he registered that Gladio and Prompto had gone inside the building and the car had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noct?" Ignis brushed his thumb along Noct's heated cheek. "Are you certain this is alright? You aren't too inebriated, are you?" Ignis didn't think he had misinterpreted Noct's interest in the club, but minds were always changing and it wouldn't do for Noct to feel pressured into an action.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis' questions died as Noct lunged forward, arms hooked around his neck, lips just missing Ignis'. With a small grin, Ignis shifted, allowing Noct to kiss him desperately, Noct's tongue sweeping into Ignis’ mouth, making them both groan. It was Ignis who pulled away first, licking his lips. "That's, mm, very nice, though it doesn't answer my question."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, fucking Gods, yes," Noct sighed, trying to kiss Ignis again. He whimpered as Ignis wrapped his arms around Noct's waist and lifted him to his toes, taking control of the kiss until he could feel Noct's heart pounding against his own.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A camera flash distracted them enough to break away, Prompto's head and phone appearing from behind the door. He grinned unrepentantly at them. "You coming? I mean, if you want me to take Gladio all by myself..." With a laugh, Prompto disappeared back inside.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stared after him a moment, wearing similar fond grins. “Come,” Ignis said, disentangling from Noct. “Or dear Prompto will hurt himself trying to take Gladio on his own.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…would he really?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis paused at the door, holding it for Noct. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that Prompto does not always take enough time with preparation.” Ignis shook his head as he locked the door behind them. “That one has no patience.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Noct followed Ignis upstairs to the apartment above Regalia, trying not to stare at his latex-clad ass or the way his hips swayed. “What about you? Are you patient?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and turned on the stair to look down at Noct with a sly grin. “I’ve waited months for the chance to make you come undone. Oh yes, Noct. I am a very patient man.” Noct swallowed hard, but was saved from having to reply by the sound of Gladio moaning beyond the door. Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses. “I swear to the Six. Speaking of impatient…” He pushed open the door, Noct peeking around him. “And here I thought it was my birthday.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio sat with his thighs sprawled wide on the sofa, his shirt discarded and Prompto kneeling between his boots. Prompto was doing his best to take Gladio’s entire length down his throat, calloused fingers teasing the barbells adorning Gladio’s dusky nipples. Gladio’s own fingers were tangled in Prompto’s hair as much to anchor himself as to keep Prompto from actually choking on his dick. “Took too long,” Gladio explained with a lopsided smile. He shuddered, eyes rolling back, as Prompto dragged his tongue piercing over Gladio’s slit. “Six damn, blondie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis sniffed airily and bypassed the two on the sofa with a wave of his hand. “Very well. I’m going to get out of these things.” Two sets of eyes followed the swing of Ignis’ hips as he strolled to the bedroom – and Noct was certain that if Prompto hadn’t been occupied with Gladio’s cock, he’d have been staring too. “Noct? Would you care to help?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio’s laughter followed Noct into the bedroom, the lights permeating the windows making the room glow, illuminating Ignis perched on the bed, his legs crossed at the knee. His glasses were discarded on the dresser, but that didn’t seem to change the way he tracked Noct as he stepped closer. It wasn’t until Ignis gestured to his foot that Noct noticed he’d slipped off his gloves as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My shoes, if you would.” It felt like the most natural thing as Noct sank to his knees before the bed, watching Ignis’ pupils widen as they followed him down. With one hand gently holding Ignis’ ankle, Noct tugged the high heeled shoe off and impulsively kissed the inside of Ignis’ knee. The pants were smooth under his lips, plasticy, somehow enticing. Noct didn’t think he imagined Ignis’ intake of breath. Noct sat back as Ignis recrossed his legs, pressing the sole of his remaining shoe into Noct’s sternum.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Noct would have thought it would make his hackles rise, the hint of domination, but instead he simply removed that shoe as well, his hand smoothing up Ignis’ calf to his thigh. He shifted closer on his knees, forcing Ignis to uncross and spread his legs. Not even the low ambient light could hide the color high on Ignis’ cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct’s hands stopped at the top of Ignis’ thighs. “May I touch you?” Hair fell into Ignis’ face as he nodded, a soft sigh falling from his parted lips as Noct’s hands slid to his crotch. Ignis rolled his hips up into the pressure of his palm, hooking one knee over Noct’s shoulder. Noct’s lips adorned his thighs with kisses, making Ignis shiver as he tried licking at the material, the pressure from Noct’s tongue delightful. Ignis’ eyes dropped to Noct with a tug at his hips, the hand not mapping the bulge behind Ignis’ zipper curled into the layers of belts hanging in the way. “Take these off.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Ignis could have ripped leather, he would have, pulling insistently at his belts, until one after the other they fell to the floor. Noct fisted a hand into Ignis’ shirt, pulling him down, almost folding Ignis in half as they kissed. Noct’s tongue pushed between Ignis’ lips, groaning as Ignis sucked on it. Ignis dropped his knee from Noct’s shoulder, both of them tugging at Ignis’ shirt buttons desperately. Noct stood, their mouths still locked together, pushing the silk fabric from Ignis’ skin. Ignis was panting by the time Noct trailed wet kisses down his throat to his collarbone, guiding Ignis down onto the bed. Noct stood between Ignis’ knees, eyes dark as he stared down at him, fingers trailing down his shoulders and over his chest. They lingered at the flowers inked over his left pec, at the crest and words covering his bicep, at Ignis’ nipples, making them pebble as he circled them, gliding lower. His fingers hooked into the edge of Ignis’ pants, stopping when Ignis’ hands rested over them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Peel; don’t pull,” Ignis instructed, drawing his hands away and over his head, spine curving off the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Noct’s tongue swiped over his suddenly dry lips, tearing his eyes away from Ignis to carefully peel - not pull - Ignis’ pants off. Noct swallowed his moan as Ignis’ cock sprang free from the confining fabric, barely resisting the urge to touch it again, to taste it, going back to his knees to remove the latex from Ignis’ calves and ankles. The pants joined the belts and shirt on the carpet. Noct kissed up the inside of his leg, switching to the other leg, worshipping him with his mouth. His hair brushed against Ignis’ cock and balls, Ignis lowering his hands to thread his fingers into Noct’s dark hair. “Ignis…” Noct’s warm breath covered Ignis’ shaft, looking up at him through his lashes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.” Ignis brushed Noct’s hair back from his face. “Suck me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Noct’s lips closed over Ignis’ tip, sucking softly at first, moving down his shaft, saliva coating his sensitive skin. Ignis tugged his hair, encouraging him for more, begging without saying a word. With a hum, Noct opened his mouth wider, cradling Ignis’ length against his tongue as he sucked on him, lips bobbing easily up and down his wet shaft.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, damn.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again, big guy!” Prompto’s voice sounded rough, like his throat had been well-used. Noct’s eyes cracked to watch his boyfriend come closer, standing behind him, hands on Noct’s shoulders. “Doesn’t his cock taste sooooo good?” Prompto purred in his ear, eyes on Ignis’ reactions. Noct moaned around Ignis’ cock, causing Ignis to arch. The bed shifted as Gladio sat next to Ignis’ head. “Maybe we should share, prince. It is Iggy’s birthday after all.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis whined as Noct lifted his head and turned to kiss Prompto. Gladio laughed, curling his arms under Ignis and adjusting him until Ignis lay back between Gladio’s legs. “Oh, they ain’t done with you yet.” His hands stroked down Ignis’ chest, thumbing at his nipples, making him whimper. “You make the best sounds when I do that,” Gladio teased.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thought you were patient, Ignis.” Noct and Prompto joined them on the bed, each stretched over one leg, effectively pinning Ignis down. “Thought you wanted to make me come undone,” Noct added, lips ghosting over Ignis’ head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis grit his teeth, growling at them. “I’m not done with you either.” The threat lacked any heat to it, Ignis too busy trying to spread his legs wider as Prompto took over for Noct, kissing and sucking at his cock, while Noct went lower, licking at his balls. Ignis hissed, his head pressed back against Gladio's shoulder, squirming at the attention, at the feel of two mouths on him, at Gladio rolling his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Precum welled at his slit and Prompto flicked it away with his tongue. “Gladio…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Gladio smoothed the loose hair around Ignis’ face back into place, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend being tortured far too much. He kissed Ignis’ temple, down to the shell of his ear. "Want something, babe? Maybe..." Gladio pinched Ignis' nipples until he moaned. "Maybe something like cumming over their pretty faces?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis’ cock twitched at that, bucking up as Prompto sucked hard at his length, Noct mouthing at his inner thigh. "Yes! But Gladio, I..." Ignis forced his eyes away from the sight between his legs to look up imploringly at his boyfriend. "I want..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got you," Gladio murmured, pressing a kiss to his hair. "This is just the first round." He nodded to Prompto, who popped off Ignis' dick, lips wet and swollen, and waited for Noct, their mouths meeting over the head of Ignis' cock. Gladio reached under Ignis' back to adjust himself in his leathers. "Damn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your... birthday. Is next." Ignis was panting, pupils blown wide as he watched Noct and Prompto kiss around his cock, Prompto’s tongue ring occasionally glinting in the light. When their eyes lifted to meet his, Ignis hissed between clenched teeth, cock throbbing. "Noct... Prompto..." Noct wrapped his fingers around Ignis' shaft, jerking him against their tongues. With a cry, the tension snapped, lines of cum streaking their faces until Ignis was left breathless and worn, unable to do more than stare at them and burn the scene into his memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was vaguely aware of Prompto and Noct licking each other’s faces clean, of Gladio shifting out from under him to kiss Prompto, his tongue swiping the rest of the mess away. Of Noct returning, his face clean and ass bare, Ignis gradually becoming more engaged as he watched Noct and Gladio work together to strip Prompto. He briefly wondered why Noct had kept his shirt on but then Gladio was standing naked at the foot of their bed, his erection still shiny with Prompto’s drying spit and Ignis moaned aloud. Noct stretched over Ignis, his mouth on Ignis’ neck, trailing to his lips, messy kisses broken by hitches of breath as Gladio knelt behind Noct, his lube-coated fingers working him open. “Fuck me, Specs,” Noct purred against his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick as a flash fire, Ignis curled up, flipping Noct onto his back, pinning his hips to the bed, green eyes dark. Noct blinked up in surprise, his shirt riding up his stomach and his erection twitching at the display of power. Ignis’ own cock, revived by Noct’s attentions while he was getting prepared, lay hot along Noct’s. Ignis rolled his hips, dragging their lengths together. Noct trembled under him. Prompto lay next to Noct to watch while Gladio settled onto his knees behind Ignis. Gladio opened the condom, kissing at Ignis’ shoulder as he slipped it over his cock, stroking him a few times. Prompto retrieved the lube, joining Gladio’s hand as he smoothed it over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis cleared his throat, sitting up on his knees. “Gentlemen, if you don’t mind...” Gladio chuckled as he grabbed onto Prompto, tugging him away. Ignis canted his hips back, holding the base of his cock and lining himself up. “Are you still good, dear?” he asked before proceeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct nodded, pulling his knees up and back, opening himself wider. “I’d be better if you’d fuck me already.” He groaned as Ignis entered him, rim stretching wide to envelop him. Ignis tried to go slowly, wanting to savor the moment as much as to not hurt Noct. Thankfully, Gladio’s fingers had done a thorough job of preparing him and Noct only whined. “More. All. C’mon, Iggy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my birthday and you’re ordering me around.” Ignis slammed his hips forward, burying himself fully in Noct, grinning sharply as Noct cried out. He could hear Prompto moaning softly, the slick sound of lube joining the noise. Ignis drew his hips back and thrust into Noct again, grinding against him. He bent low, finding his ear while Noct panted against his cheek. “I’ve wanted you for so long. I’ve fantasized about this, you spread on my cock, whimpering for me, how pretty you’d look under me.” Noct did indeed whimper for him, his cock dripping onto his stomach as Ignis caressed his length. “You’re better than I could have imagined.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis caught Noct’s mouth, their kiss short-lived once Ignis began to rock into him, each thrust driving him deep. Noct hooked his legs around Ignis’ hips, babbling praises. His muscles clenched around Ignis’ length, arching and writhing, his cock throbbing between their bodies. Ignis repositioned to his knees, sitting up so he could see Noct taking his cock. “Look at you,” Ignis said, sliding his palms under Noct’s shirt to caress his chest and stomach. “Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His palm smoothed over Noct’s cock, eyes heavy lidded as he watched his own cock disappear into his new lover. Noct twitched in his hand, whining as Ignis lightly scraped his nails down his heated shaft. “Ignis… Iggy… please…” Noct’s head thrashed on the pillows, dark hair scattered over his face. Ignis found that a shame, reaching up to brush Noct’s hair away, watching his lashes flutter prettily as his cock pounded into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want… Need to… I’m gonna…” Noct’s back bowed off the bed, trying to grind up into Ignis’ hand and down onto his cock simultaneously, chasing his orgasm. His hand snapped up to grab onto Ignis’ arms. “Ignis! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, Noct.” Ignis wrapped his fingers around Noct’s cock, stroking him quickly, using his other hand to hold Noct’s hips in place on his cock. He grunted at the first feeling of Noct’s muscles quivering around him. “That’s it; come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct arched off the bed with a shout, blunt nails scoring Ignis’ arms, hot ropes of jism decorating his stomach, the hem of his tee, and Ignis’ fingers. Ignis shivered before his own climax burned through him, his cock pulsing as he filled the condom, groaning at the thought of Noct dripping with his spend instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other in wonder, slowly coming down from their mutual high. Eventually, the wet sounds of sex filtered its way into their awareness, Ignis glancing over his shoulder at their boyfriends. Prompto sat on Gladio’s lap, thighs spread wide over Gladio’s, his cock bobbing obscenely as he bounced on Gladio’s cock. With Noct and Ignis finished, Prompto had laid his head back onto Gladio’s shoulder, his eyes closed. The position stretched Prompto’s abdomen and he cupped his hand low over his belly, Gladio’s larger hand covering his. Gladio caught Ignis’ eye and smirked as he pressed down on Prompto’s stomach, making him twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis tsked at them and turned his attention back to Noct. “Let me get you cleaned up and get a fresh shirt for you.” He held tight to the base of the condom, pulling himself free, flattered by the disappointed whine Noct gave as he was emptied. Ignis bent down to brush a tender kiss over Noct’s forehead. “Stay here. I’ll only be a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I have a choice. Don’t think I could get up right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis smirked, pleased with the effect he’d had. Ignis padded to the bathroom to discard the condom and wet a washcloth. He wiped himself down quickly and wet another cloth to use on Noct before returning to the bedroom. Gladio had moved with Prompto to sit on the edge of their bed, still fucking up roughly into his pliant body. Noct had left the pile of bedding Ignis had left him in and knelt before Prompto, mouth open and tongue out, licking at Prompto’s cock every time he sat down fully on Gladio. Ignis leaned on the doorjamb, both Prompto and Gladio too focused on Noct’s mouth to notice him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought you couldn’t get up, Noct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio winked over Prompto’s shoulder, using the motion of his hips to push Prompto forward, Noct’s lips closing around Prompto’s tip. Prompto squirmed, lacking the leverage to push himself deeper into Noct’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Ignis joined them at the bed. “Don’t break our sweetling, love,” he teasingly reprimanded Gladio. Ignis folded to his knees, Noct abandoning Prompto’s dick to make room for Ignis next to him. Ignis gestured for Noct to continue. “I think there’s more than enough for us to share.” His hands went to Gladio’s knees and pushed him farther apart, mindful that he didn’t stretch Prompto too wide in the process. From their position on the floor, Ignis and Noct had a front row to Gladio’s cock pumping in and out of Prompto’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis…” Gladio growled a warning, grinding up into Prompto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow arched, retrieving the lubricant from the floor where it had fallen. “Is that an ‘Ignis, I love you dearly but this is a hard no’ or an ‘Ignis, I love and worship you and I want you to make me cum so hard we have to check the condom for breakage - again’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct gaped at Ignis while Prompto laughed breathlessly. “It’s happened before, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio groaned, burying his face into Prompto’s neck. “...the second. Damn it. You okay with that, blondie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto attempted to give him finger-guns over his shoulder, scrambling to hang on to Gladio as he thrust up into him. “Yep!” he squeaked. “A-okay with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splendid.” Ignis poured lube onto his fingers, well aware of Noct watching him from the corner of his eyes. Ignis snaked his hand under Noct’s chest and beneath Gladio’s balls, fingers unerringly finding Gladio’s rim. Gladio groaned louder, hips rocking forward toward Ignis’ touch. Ignis used the heel of his palm to massage Gladio’s balls as he rubbed his rim, toying with him. With his other hand, he traced the delicate pink of Prompto’s hole, Gladio and Prompto shuddering at the caress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio planted his feet on the floor, one arm braced across Prompto’s chest so he didn’t fall off and the other hand burying into Ignis’ hair and pulling, guiding his face closer between his legs. Ignis huffed a laugh, warm air caressing Gladio’s balls before Ignis laved over them. Gladio moaned as Ignis set to work licking and sucking at his balls, Ignis’ talented fingers stuffing Gladio’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct leaned back, not wanting to be in the way, until Gladio noticed, slowing his movements. He tapped at Ignis’ head to get his attention. “Hey. Do you wanna stop, Noct?” Prompto and Ignis likewise stilled, waiting for Noct’s reply. “If you’re not into it, it’s okay for us to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I…” Noct’s eyes went straight to Prompto’s first, eased by the smile he found there and the familiar flush on Prompto’s cheeks, then to Ignis and Gladio who waited patiently, no judgement on their faces. It was an absolute filthy tableau and Noct was grateful they had wanted him to be a part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A clear drop of precum formed at the tip of Prompto’s cock, drawing Noct’s eyes. “No. I was just admiring the view.” He lifted to his knees, giving Ignis room to work, Noct using the flat of his tongue to lick at Prompto’s cockhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noct…” Prompto whined, starting to grind down on Gladio once again. His fingers tangled into Noct’s hair, whimpering. He pushed shallowly into Noct’s mouth, watching Ignis lower between his legs, Ignis’ hair brushing against his balls while he resumed sucking on Gladio’s. One particularly hard thrust from Gladio had Noct sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks and that was enough for Prompto, his shout breaking as he shot his load into Noct’s open mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s body sunk back limply against Gladio’s chest, petting through Noct’s hair with uncoordinated fingers as his boyfriend licked him clean. Gladio nuzzled into Prompto’s neck, Prompto’s soft hair tickling the bridge of his nose, waiting for Prompto to come down. When Prompto’s heart wasn’t racing quite so hard under Glaido’s hand, Gladio kissed his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still good? Ready for a little more?” Prompto nodded, his tongue not yet with the coherent talking, letting his hips speak for him as he ground down on Gladio’s cock. Ignis and Noct sat back, curling into each other’s arms to give Gladio space, his hips slamming up into Prompto’s ass. Prompto’s moan was echoed by the creaking of the bed, Gladio pistoning into his orgasm-pliant body. The sounds of Noct and Ignis’ soft kisses were muted by the noise from Prompto and Gladio fucking, but that didn’t mean Gladio wasn’t enjoying the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth scraped along Prompto’s ear, making his shiver. “Look at those two. In their own little world.” Prompto found enough energy to lift his head, meeting Noct’s eyes as he licked into Ignis’ mouth. They both groaned, earning soft laughter from Ignis and Gladio. “Six, I missed you, blondie,” Gladio whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio bit lightly at Prompto’s shoulder. He’d be marked tomorrow but Prompto already wore Gladio’s art on his skin so the bite was merely a bonus. Gladio’s rhythm faltered; his stamina meant he often reached orgasm last, but when Gladio was on the edge, nothing could prolong it. A few more stuttering thrusts and he held Prompto down tight, his cock pulsing as he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his arms still wrapped around Prompto, Gladio fell back onto the mattress, bringing Prompto with him. Noct, distracted from making out with Ignis, whistled low. Prompto’s rim was red and clenched around Gladio’s cock where he’d been stretched on the thick shaft. “Damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto and Gladio chuckled from the bed. Ignis kissed Noct’s temple and pushed himself to his feet. “Go ahead and join them. I’ll handle the clean up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s your birthday,” Prompto protested weakly. Noct had already begun crawling into the bed and Prompto and Gladio showed no signs of being able to move quite yet. Ignis arched a brow at Prompto and waited. Prompto didn’t stir from where he was draped over Gladio, though the trembling in his thighs indicated he tried. “Yeah, okay. Good point,” Prompto conceded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Iggy,” Gladio said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Ignis had wiped them both off and disposed of Gladio’s condom to slip into the bed himself, Noct was already mostly asleep where he lay on his stomach. Noct’s dark hair stuck to his cheek plastered against Gladio’s chest, a drowsy Prompto draped over Noct’s back. Ignis shook his head at the sullied tee he’d been unable to have Noct change, smoothing it back down from where it had ridden up slightly, silver white lines over his spine exposed for a moment until Ignis righted his shirt. Ignis pulled the sheet over them and settled into a spooning position behind Prompto. Gentle fingers brushed his arm, drawing his attention to Gladio over the others’ heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a good birthday, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis hummed, considering the two men tucked between them, and smiled. “Better than good. Excellent, perhaps. Transcendent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio snorted, smoothing a hand over Noct’s head as he stirred. “Transcendent, huh? Prince’s ass is that good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday is next, love. Maybe you’ll get to find out.” Ignis nosed into Prompto’s hair with a well-fucked smile on his face, letting his eyes close as Gladio turned out the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio stretched over their lovers to kiss Ignis’ head. “Happy birthday, Iggy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Ignis is wearing <a href="https://www.livingly.com/runway/Philipp+Plein/Milan+Fashion+Week+Spring+2019/jlu0f29OKXA">the PHILIPP PLEIN outfit</a>. That's how long ago I started writing this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>